


Pleasure

by Ryface



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryface/pseuds/Ryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick leaned forward, bracing himself on his forearms and crying out, just short of screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emileesaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emileesaurus/gifts).



Dick leaned forward, bracing himself on his forearms and crying out, just short of screaming. His ass was sticking up in the air, legs spread as wide as he could get them while still holding himself up on his knees.  
  
Wally's hands were holding his ass cheeks spread wide apart, and his tongue, hot and wet and quick, was running all over his most sensitive places. His lips closed around his balls for a moment, then his tongue massaged that strip of skin and muscle between his balls and asshole, before pushing back into his hole. There were a string of silicone beads in him as well, a small battery-run motor whirring away and making them vibrate, and Wally matched their frequency.  
  
Dick could feel his cock achingly erect and dripping between his legs, but he'd promised he wouldn't touch himself, no matter how badly he wanted to. And oh god, he wanted to, more badly, he thought, than he'd ever wanted to do _anything._  
  
"Wally," he called out, his voice small and hoarse and almost more of a sob. "Oh, fuck, Wally, _please!_ " He barely even knew what he was asking for anymore. His brain, normally so clever and quick, was slowed and muddled through the overwhelming haze of pleasure.  
  
And Wally only hummed against his ass, turning up the vibration on the beads one more click.


End file.
